


The Angel(s) on Your Shoulder

by love_in_the_stars



Series: Sabriel Tuesday Collection [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How much longer until we get to Bobby's?” Sam asked as he settled on the hood of the Impala, ignoring Gabriel's impatient tug at his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel(s) on Your Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Complete AU in that angels are little creatures but Sam and Dean are still hunters.  
> Warnings: None really.  
> Word Count: 1347  
> 

Notes: Written for Sabriel Tuesday using [THIS](http://love-in-the-stars.tumblr.com/post/15225322194/sammy-and-dean-supernatural-meal-time-by) fanart as inspiration. It's not exact of course but you should look at it anyway, it's adorable and you will not regret it, promise!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam got out of the Impala and stretched, a bag of Hershey kisses in one hand that Gabriel kept a careful eye on from his perch at Sam's shoulder. At the driver's side of the car, Dean climbed out and closed the door only after Castiel and Balthazar flew out, holding a McDonald’s bag and a plastic cup of soda. 

“How much longer until we get to Bobby's?” Sam asked as he settled on the hood of the Impala, ignoring Gabriel's impatient tug at his hair.

Dean shrugged and sat down next to his brother, “about another six, seven hours. We'll probably have to stop and let the angels fly around again for a bit but not too much longer now.” He dug into the bag and handed Sam the bowl of salad before grabbing a burger for himself. At the first hint of wrapper crinkling, Castiel abandoned his playing with Balthazar to flap over and plop gently onto Dean's head.

“Burger?”

Dean rolled his eyes and tore off a chunk that he then offered up to the angel on his head. “Don't eat that on me, you always make a mess, Cas.”

Castiel ignored the tease to hop off Dean and float on his white wings to the hood beside the hunter, settling down to devour the bit of burger with happy relish. Balthazar flapped his own white wings a few times in attempts to get Castiel's attention but when that failed he only sighed before turning his eyes toward Sam.

“Sam!” Gabriel's voice was high with irritation and the younger hunter smiled, opening the bag of chocolate kisses he'd set aside in favor of the salad. He took out a kiss, unwrapped it and lifted it to his shoulder, Gabriel taking the offering with a pleased hum. Before biting into it, he leaned over and pressed a small kiss to Sam's neck as thanks.

Balthazar sighed again and plopped onto the top of the Impala behind the boys and their angels. The thing with angels was that each angel bonded to only one human and as of yet Balthazar had no human of his own. Dean really only liked Castiel and Gabriel was too possessive of Sam to allow him to bond with the young human. So, Balthazar was currently Bondless and it was rather lonely to be around the other two Bonded pairs and out of the loop.

Sam turned suddenly, a neat twist at the waist that didn't even rock Gabriel on his perch, and Balthazar was faced with a grin as Sam held out his hand. At the center of his palm was a cube of pineapple, likely an add-on to his salad and it just so happened that fruits were a huge favorite of Balthazar's. 

“Here.” Sam said when the angel made no move to take it, “it came with the salad and I don't like pineapple.”

Dean gave Sam an incredulous look but neither noticed as Balthazar finally took the fruit with a grin. “Thanks, darling.”

“Welcome.” Sam turned back around and continued on with his salad, occasionally passing off another Kiss to Gabriel when the angel demanded more. He also ended up feeding Balthazar all the pineapple in his salad and all without a peep from Gabriel.

It made Balthazar tentatively hopeful that Gabriel was warming up to him. The older angel didn't seem to have much regard for Balthazar or Castiel but tolerated Castiel more, perhaps because he was already Bonded to Dean. Given that Balthazar and Castiel were Litter-Mates, they never came into conflict with each other but Gabriel was not of their Birth-Age and thus things could get tense between the angels. It didn't help that with Gabriel being an older angel Breed he was much stronger then Castiel or Balthazar, though the humans rarely let power struggles happen.

Still, things might be looking up. With a little bit of effort he might just be allowed to perch on Sam's other shoulder one of these days.

A flash of feathers alerted him that Castiel was done eating and so he preceded to engage his younger Litter-Mate in a game of Tag. 

Dean and Sam were just about finished too and Gabriel had already been cut off by Sam before he could make himself sick again, but they stuck around a bit to let the angels play. After a minute, Dean nudged his brother.

“What's with the fruit sharing, Sammy?”

Sam shrugged a shoulder, Gabriel riding the motion out with practiced ease and only a soft tug of admonishment at Sam's hair. “He needs to eat too, Dean.”

“He's been taking care of himself just fine until now, dude.” Dean said, crumpling the wrapper of his polished off second burger into a ball.

“Well, yeah. Still, I just think he deserves it.”

“And you're not throwing a fit over this, Gabriel?”

The tiny angel glared at Dean as if he were a particularly stupid insect, though he didn't much like Dean either so it really didn't make much difference from how he usually looked at him. However, the spark of light from his Halo did show genuine irritation. “If I had a problem with it I would have already smote Balthazar. Obviously, I don't.”

“Okay, whatever. Just don't get Castiel caught in the crossfire when you flip out on him.” With that warning, Dean slid off the Impala and headed around her side.

Gabriel huffed out a breath and flapped his black wings a few times to land on Sam's lap, prompting the hunter to cup a hand for him to relax against. “Have I ever said your brother annoys me?”

“Many times, Gabe.” Sam said with a laugh before just smiling at little angel. “Thank you, by the way.”

Rolling his eyes, Gabriel sighed heavily, exaggeratedly. “Yeah, yeah. You owe me though, Sammy. So next time if I say I want a damn Hershey's bar then I get the bar and not the Kisses.”

“You know you don't need all that chocolate but fine. Just keep being nice to Balthazar, or what your version of nice is, and I'm sure he'll grow on you.” Sam said soothingly, rubbing a thumb along the satin line of Gabriel's wing.

“Like a tumor, I'm sure.” The angel muttered but didn't appear to mean it judging by the calm, gentle pulsing of light from his Halo.

“Get off your ass, Sam, it's time to go. Cas, come on!” Dean's call unerringly caught Castiel's attention and he flew back to the Impala, alighting on Dean's head as he had before. Sam was just opening the door, Gabriel back at his place on his left shoulder, when Balthazar landed on the top of the Impala. Sam paused and gestured for him to go in first, with a grin the blond angel did so and promptly sprawled out in the back seat. Not that he took up much space at all given his own small size.

In only minutes Sam and Dean were settled, their respective angels in their places and Impala already rumbling down the highway. Once Sam was relaxed into his seat, head back and eyes closed, Gabriel shifted to lean back over his shoulder, peering over the seat at Balthazar.

Balthazar felt the gaze in his feathers and ruffled them before looking up at the elder angel suspiciously. They stared at each other, Castiel watching with wide blue eyes and Dean oblivious as he hummed some rock song. After a long beat of this, Gabriel flicked his dark wings and winked before dropping down to plop into Sam's lap.

Balthazar's mouth fell open and he looked at Castiel, who's expression was much the same. Then, he grinned, full and uninhibited. Castiel nodded at him, looking happy at the exchange and Balthazar snuggled back down into the leather of the seat.

It was starting to look like he wasn't going to be Bondless for much longer after all.


End file.
